1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retainers, and more particulary to an improved retainer assembly for holding elongated molding strips in place on the outer surface of automobile doors and body side panels, and to an improved method of securing molding strips to automobile doors and side panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of conventional retainer assemblies for automobile molding strips are disclosed in Truesdell et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,799 granted Mar. 30, 1971. That patent discloses one retainer assembly which includes clip members each having a projecting lug which extends through an opening in the automobile door or side panel and engages the metal behind the opening. Another retainer assembly disclosed in the Truesdell et al patent includes adhesive sheets which directly adhere the molding strip to the metal panel.
To use the clip retainer assembly, it is necessary to drill or punch holes in the metal panels. This is undesirable for the reason that corrosion of the metal around the holes often occurs.
The version which uses adhesive sheets has the problem that the molding has a small surface area engaging the adhesive surface and the weight of that molding sometimes exceeds the adhesive force of adhesive sheets.